


食物的爱恋季节2——爱尔兰茶

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	食物的爱恋季节2——爱尔兰茶

CP:C/B (警告！是C/B)

开门关门的声音，放下钥匙的声音，脱鞋的声音，“Colin”他的声音。

Bradley走到书房的时候，Colin刚刚好关掉网页浏览器。

Colin转过头，看见Bradley的眼睛红红的，脖子上系着条蠢蠢的红格子口水兜，嘴角的笑迷迷糊糊的，叹口气，“玩得这么晚，去洗澡，我给你泡茶”。

Bradley伸出手想抱抱Colin，被他闪开，Colin皱起嘴巴眯起眼，“好脏，快去洗澡”。

Bradley汪汪水的红眼睛一脸无辜，Colin抿嘴眼神坚定，过一会纤长的手轻指轻抚摸椅背，垂下眼咬着下唇，再抬眼看着Bradley，蓝蓝的眼里有化不开的诱惑。Bradley挑眉颔首走进浴室。

他知道他在装醉。

走出浴室，闻到浓郁的茶香。斯里兰卡红茶和阿萨姆茶混合的味道，没有英式茶那么清淡，多一些甜，多一点草木的清鲜，爱尔兰茶的味道，来自Colin家乡的味道，怎可能不沉醉其中。

Colin穿着件墨绿色套头的兜帽衫，开水蒸腾的雾气笼罩着整张脸，嘴角弯弯，长长的睫毛在朦胧中眨眨眨。一手拿着茶壶，一手握着茶漏，倒茶姿势纯熟优雅，让人不禁想起十七八世纪Jan Brueghel the elder笔下宫廷画里的品味下午茶的贵族。不不不，应该说，在什么情境下都好看的Colin，倒茶的惬意自然，让没喝过的人都觉得，这样的人泡出的茶一定好喝。

好想喝尽他。

茶杯有着古老的花纹，是两人在诺丁山的复古集市上买的，白色的瓷杯有着蓝色的花案和白色的暗花，暗花凹凸不平，Colin格外喜欢拿在手里的触感。

Bradley走过去，把脑袋埋在兜帽里，有点点体温，有松木消毒水的味道，还有Colin的味道，格外安心。ColinColinColin。

“睡前不要喝浓茶。”

Colin咋咋嘴，“我有说过要睡吗？”

Bradley在兜帽里闷笑。

低笑伴随着身体的震动，电流般触动Colin全身，感觉太强烈太舒服，让他有点想放弃今晚的计划，转念一想，不行。

两人抱着茶杯坐在沙发两头，Bradley讲着今天跟朋友聚会的趣事，Colin时不时插进一句很冷的话，激得布莱瞪大眼睛，然后笑得毫无形象。

Bradley穿着条黑色的拳击短裤，上身赤裸，还有点湿的金发像是故意的调戏，热情果味的沐浴露，甜得人像身在热带雨林里的野兽，甜得人神清气爽，甜的让人好想舔上去，Colin想到这，一股冲动跑向下身，不得不调整坐姿来平复那股躁动。

Bradley眼睛瞟到这个动作，嘟了嘟嘴，在抬眼看Colin时，愣住了。  
Colin像一只乖顺的猫咪一样，垂下眼帘，伸出舌头舔着茶杯里的茶，生怕茶水太烫。  
敏感的Colin感受到注视的目光，抬眼看回去。

嗯，喝茶的时间结束了。

一瞬间的事。  
接吻，舌尖品味对方嘴里的茶，好香好香好香，好想把他全部喝掉。  
Bradley拽着Colin那条老是掉下来的皮带，Colin按压着Bradley腹部的肌肉，不停的吻着，跌跌撞撞的冲向卧室。  
Colin把Bradley推倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，抬手脱掉帽衫，因此弄乱的黑发俏皮的四处延伸，特别可爱。  
嘴角坏笑，“你，醉了，今晚，我来”。

他没看到低头解裤带时，Bradley那爬上脸的笑容。

***

“所以，你看到那张照片了。” Bradley有点沙哑甜腻的声音传来。

Colin注意到这是个陈述句，顿了一下“嗯。”

“我还以为你一向对社交网络没感呢。”

“这是为你。”

Bradley笑笑，抱着Colin有点汗湿的脑袋，“今晚的你真是让人印象深刻”

“。。。你知道我会这么做。”

“我玩得那么疯，你不承认你嫉妒了？”

“NO~~~”（好像英文才能表达那种声调）

来自胸膛的笑声暖暖轰轰的冲进Colin心房。

属于他们的小把戏，那是爱，永远也玩不腻。

End~

文中所提到的照片是一个小布戴着红色格子的口水兜跟同伴玩的照片。


End file.
